Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto's Power I was thinking about this since i read it in the last manga, but Fukasaku said that "Naruto has surpassed the previous generation". Wouldn't that mean that Naruto now has surpassed Jiraiya and Minato? Because he was able to acheive perfect Sage Mode and defeat one of Pain's bodies in an instant, both things Jiraiya couldn't do. :I feel foolish because I only just looked at the chapter once again and saw it was Rasengan he used on Asura Pain. I kept thinking he destroyed Asura with just one punch of his fist. I need to pay more attention now. Revan46 03:00, 4 January 2009 (UTC)Revan46 Well still even with a normal rasengan jiraiya would barely hurt asura path so even if it was a rasengan its pretty amazing and the speed he has now is unbelievable so im thinking that maybe he has surpassed his father and jiraiya. like you said, his speed as increased to the point that he was on Gamabunta's head 1 second, and then in fron of Tsunade the next second. and they were pretty far apart. i just feel like the next chapter is gunna be Naruto just kicking ass and handleing Pain easily This may sound crazy, but can something be done about Naruto being S-Class?.... Surely he has the power to be considered one. He was able to complete his father jutsu (by adding his wind chakra creating Wind Style: Rasengan) and even took it to another level by creating Wind Style: RasenShuriken. He actually master Hermit Mode (Sage Mode), and has been shown to do certain things that even Jiraiya could not (like defeat 2 of Pains bodies (killing 1 of them) both with single blows). Just asking. --- Klross1 :Has Naruto ever been called S-class? As far as I know, only criminals are considered S-class. --ShounenSuki 18:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I should have clarified what I said... I was meaning to say that I think (personally) that he should be considered S-Class like Jiraiya, Orochimaru, etc... Even Sasuke should be considered because of his defeating Orochimaru (who is S-Class). Naruto has even defeated two of Pains bodies (Pain is also S-Class). I just think that Naruto and even Sasuke should be considered S-Class. Sorry for the missunderstanding. --- Klross1 before jiraiya against pain he summoning gerotora .....was gerotora went to naruto's stomach????????????? jutsu i believe there should be more of his jutsu in his jutsu list cause he has more. ex. drowning maelstorm. Why isn't the Shadow Clone Jutsu in the Jutsu List? It's not an Acedemy Jutsu. It's a Jonin Level Technique. Izumo Kamizuki said that in Naruto Episode 60 when Naruto went up against Neji in the Chunin Finals. - Zero - Talk 11:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :It is. It's listed right between Sexy Technique and Summoning technique. --ShounenSuki 12:03, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. - Zero - Talk 12:27, 14 December 2008 (UTC) jutsu i believe there should be more of his jutsu in his jutsu list cause he has more. ex. drowning maelstorm. You might want to give me some examples? -- Rasengan888 hi on the subject oof jutsu wouldnt the taijutsu naruto trained in for hermit mode be called FROG KATAS as that was the powerful taijutsu skill explained by fusasaku--Infulgeo Automated transfer of Problem Report #11412 The following message was left by Amanguy via on 2008-07-02 05:58:45 UTC naruto uzumaki is now in team kakashi One handed Rasengan It seems he's finally able to use Rasengan with one hand, he takes down one of Pain's bodies with a Rasengan in 430. Omnibender - Talk - 00:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) That would be a possibility. Wouldn't you also think about if he made the rasengan before taking down the body?Master-rey 07:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Oh yes, he definitely took the time to summon a clone, make Rasengan and then release it on Pain in the split second before Pain's attack reached Tsunade. I'm pretty sure he made it without even having to use a clone. Revan46 03:02, 4 January 2009 (UTC)Revan46 also naruto may be fast as lighting but he would not be able to make a clone and make ransengan. if he tried tsunade would have died and he would be too late When we se him make a Rasengan without a clone, we can write that he can do it. Jacce 06:58, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Naruto v. Pain I separated the Hermit Mode Training into two separate subjects by adding a Naruto v. Pain section. Obviously because something this big shouldn't be muched up with the Hermit Training Section. Your thoughts? I think it's a good idea. As 430 is out (in rough scanlated versions) that's a very good idea as Naruto and Pein will probably have a long and extended battle. My only concern is the fact that people keep messing with and tweaking Naruto's page. The "Sage Arts Training" should be changed back to "Sage Arts Training!" That's how it was introduced in most versions and how it should stay on his page. Also the quote from Naruto to Itachi has been taken out for whatever reason; that is a pivotal quote from Naruto as it shows how much he cares for Sasuke and why he's fighting so hard to bring him back, as is the focus of much of the series. That should be placed back under quotes. ItachiZero 05:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero :yes that would be great i'm really looking forward to this battle,and in my veiw it's probably the most epic battle in all of naruto. oh and does anyone know when season two comes out in america, cause i dnt care for the filler thats out right know for season 1 on cartoon network, i hope someone will let me know if they have info. user:zatch dawning i would like to know .. gerotora has performed on naruto's stomach or no? naruto's gonna win his battle against pain easily... ad we'll see what is naruto's new jutsu.... I was just reading the Naruto page and noticed that it says that his new move is called "the waves of rage." Are we really sure that's the name of his new move or Kishi's ending comment? It does look like 2 bubbles are bunched together...Just wanna know everyone else thoughts... ItachiZero 19:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero :I think that those two bubble looking things that you're talking about are part of his jacket..... Not entirely sure though, but I think that's what they are. --- Klross1 lol. I meant the dialogue bubbles. If u look closely it seems like what Naruto says at the end along with another bubble are crossing over one another. Or to make things simpler, Naruto's words and "kishi's" are bunched together. That's what I meant ItachiZero 17:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC)ItachiZero Naruto Coat I don't edit wikis so i don't know if this is the place to say but on Narutos page it says that Narutos coat its red and Yondaimes is blue but his isn't, Naruto's is red with a black flame round the bottom and Yondaimes is White with a red flame round the bottom, just thought i'd mention it Shadow Clones The information on naruto using the shadow clone jutsu should be as follows Naruto at first primarly used shadow clones to increase his numbers to try and overwhelm an opponent However as the series progresses Naruto learns to to use Shadow Clones more creatively. Most notably in Part 1 when learning the Rasengan such as using a Shadow Clone as an extra set of hands to help with what he couldn't do by himself at the time. While Naruto would gather and rotate the chakra the clone would form and maintain the shell of the sphere. In Part 2 Naruto would use this same method in a slightly different way for his Wind Style:Rasengan. When first learning the Rasengan which was at the time a jutsu at a level that his body and his level of chakra control was not initially ready for(e.g. the strain on his chakra network in is hands from releasing so much chakra over and over from training) Naruto made a Shadow Clone to compensate for his own bodies limitations. Later in Part 2 Naruto timing and usage with Shadow Clones has notably improved such as using a clone to move himself while in midair or having a clone fall for traps in his place. Most notably in Part 2 Naruto was taught the "secret" to the Shadow Clone Jutsu that any clone summoned once it disperses any and all of its information and experience both visual and auditory is transfered back to the original. Thus by using the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to have every clone focus on learning one thing in particular the user could learn at an incredibley accelerated rate which is proportinate to the number of clones used(e.g. 10 Clones means 10x faster,100 Clones 100x faster 1000x Clones 1000x faster) This method is not something anybody can use though. To see notable results a large amount of clones must be used and the informaion feedback (the collective expeirence gathered by the all the clones summoned) can overwhelm the users mind causing them to loss conciousness and pass out. Naruto is apparently the only one who can use this method with such effect and without worry with his great reserves of chakra, stamina and his healing abilities from the Nine-Tailed Fox that allow him to not only effectivly use this method of training but to use it repeatedly even during the same day which could put anyone else even his teacher Kakashi in the hospital with just one use from extreme exhaustion and fatigue. While training to learn and master his wind elemental chakra using this method Naruto has learned a new way to use Shadow Clones in battle which according to Kakashi is "on a whole new level". Naruto using a Shadow Clone to attack the enemy as a simulation can learn about his opponents abilities and formulate a plan to defeat them from the experience gained from his clone without endangering himself. Also when training to complete the Rasengan Naruto came to the conclusion that combining his wind elemental chakra with the Rasengan was like looking left and right and the same time. Naruto would again use the Shadow Clone Jutsu in a similar manner before when Naruto was first learning the rasengan. Except instead of a single shadow clone and in total three hands naruto would use two shadow clones and in total five hands. Naruto would use his own hand to gather and rotate the chakra one clone's set of hands to form and maintain the sphere of the shell and the second clone set of hands to add the wind elemental chakra. Rasengan Training It was a month. I don't get why this is difficult. Rasengan took a month. He only took a week to finish the third stage after he met Tsunade. He had already been training for three weeks before that. Rayfire 03:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) i think he trained before meeting tsunade but i dont think it was three weeks where did u get that info Yondaime I believe there should be more information in the trivia section explaining links between Naruto and his father, Minato For instance: Similar appearance, The ability to summon toads, Use of the Rasengan, Both trained under Jiraiya And any of similarities people can think of. I realize that all of these things are already mentioned on the page at various points but i believe there should be more of an effort to point out the similarities between them Age I know this is a dumb question, but after Part 1, did Naruto train for 2 and a half yrs, or 3 and a half? :Sign your comments please. Naruto trained for 2½ years while away from the village but since returning back, and now fighting Pain, enough time has passed for him to age 3 years from when he originally left, at age 13. The article starts this btw. SuperN 22:46, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Whoever okays the editing is stupid On Naruto's page mostly and Kakashi's page whoever is editing them is a moron and should not be allowed to continue on Naruto's abilities go to the discussion on Naruto's page about Shadow Clones that is the information that should be listed on all these other pages youve gone into great detail about there abilities Jiraiya, Kakashi and Pain but you just write simple nonsense when the page could be more descriptive it makes Naruto look like he hasnt changed at all when hes improved a lot and on Kakashi's page hello hes one of the very few ninja who can summon and why isnt that listed on his abilities like I said get rid of who ever is editing these pages or better yet let me do it since its not being done right :*1) Insults don't make you cool. *2) If you are so smart do it yourself.--TheUltimate3 19:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan & Ultimate Rasengan/Super Great Ball Rasengan Can we please clarify that Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan and Super Great Ball Rasengan are two different jutsu so that there won't be so many changes to Naruto's Jutsu list and to the Super Great Ball Rasengan page. When Ulitmate Rasengan is translated in Japanese it is written like this 超大玉螺旋丸 or Chō Ōdama Rasengan (which was used in manga chapter 377 pg.13). When Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan is translated in Japanese it is written like this 仙法・大玉螺旋丸 or Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan (which was used in the latest manga chapter 431 pg. 9-10). This is proof that they are two different jutsu. Naruto's is slightly smaller than Jiraiya's but they are still different. If I am wrong, please correct me. --- Klross1 I think that technically, the jutsu may be the same, it's just different naming. Like the confusing nomenclature of Chidori being erroneously called Raikiri (though Raikiri is a different tech). Also, on the panel where Naruto connects the Senpo: Odama Rasengan into the summons, we can clearly see that it's much bigger than Naruto himself, maybe just as big as Super Odama Rasengan. - Xfing Sorry. But I think the two jutsu are different. Jiarya's Style produces a bigger ball of energy than Naruto's. - Zero - Talk 14:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :First of all, Jiraiya's Super Great Ball Rasengan is much bigger than Naruto's Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan. The two also work differently, it seems. :If I'm not mistaken, Great Ball Rasengan is different from the normal Rasengan because it creates a Rasengan between the hands of two people, using both their chakra. In a way, it's two Rasengan on top of each other. :Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan seems to be the same, only augmented with Senjutsu. :Jiraiya's Super Great Ball Rasengan is simply a gigantic form of the normal Rasengan augmented with Senjutsu. :--ShounenSuki 14:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : Well shouldn't they still be classified as two different jutsu like Chidori and Lightning Blade. If the only thing that makes them different is the name then they are indeed different (otherwise Masashi Kishimoto would have given them the same name). Same with Chidori and Lightning Blade. --- Klross1 : They are the same. Konamaru's resangan is smaller then naruto's resangan (Possibly do to different amounts of chakra), but they are both the same technique. Narutos Super great ball resangan is slightly smaller then jiras, probably do to different amounts of chakra (Naruto made two at the same time which would have taken a huge amount of chakra.) ::Or he just diden't have the time to make them bigger. Jacce 18:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should pause this discussion right here untill more data is revealed. In the Meantime we can let the information stay the way it is. Just a thought though. - Zero - Talk 20:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Rasengan Can Be Thrown? This might sound crazy (& please go behind me and check to see if I'm wrong), but I was watching Naruto 194 (Mysterious Curse of the Haunted Castle) and at 19:50 in the episode Naruto threw Rasengan at the wall (stomach of Kouza Kubisaki's Giant Lizard summoning) before the walls sucked everything out. I didn't know what to think of that so I wanted to bring it to everyone's attention. Now from what I understand, Rasengan can't be thrown (or so I thought until seeing the episode). Please respond... I am eager to know about this. --- Klross1 :No, it can not be thrown. It being thrown in the Anime (and filler at that) is more likely an oversight. The technique is haneheld and/or based off current chapters floating over the hand, but it can't be thrown.--TheUltimate3 05:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) In manga 432 (spoiler on youtube that looks quite real), Naruto trows the Rasenshuriken... :D --UchihaGlenn 13:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Let's wait until it is released before putting anything on his page. Jacce 13:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Waves of Rage How did we even know that it's his new technique? It could also be that he is very angry, rage uknow...? --UchihaGlenn 13:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I feel the same way. But if the technique's name is wrong then waiting a few days won't hurt much, we can change it when the next chapter is revealed. - Zero - Talk 17:06, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The chances of "Waves of Rage" being the name of Naruto's new technique are 5% at most. Every chapter has a side-text on the last page to make the cliffhanger more exiting. The "Waves of Rage" thing was simply this side-text. It has no actual relevance to the story and never before has it been used to introduce or name a new technique. --ShounenSuki 18:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Exactly, that's what I thought too..--UchihaGlenn 18:54, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Good, then its settled. Is it not? - Zero - Talk 04:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Rasenrengan Who came up with this name, Naruto just uses two rasengans at the same time!--UchihaGlenn 13:21, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I believe it was originally used in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel and it's correct name is Twin Rasengan. It consisted of one Reasengan made with the Demon Fox's Chakra and the other with Geliel Chakra. This is the first time it has been used in the manga, albeit with Sage Chakra only. But the basics are the same. - Zero - Talk 13:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :螺旋連丸 = Rasenrengan. , Rasenrengan, or Spiraling Connected Sphere. Still don't believe it? compare the kanji on this page to what I have.--TheUltimate3 13:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Perhaps you're right. - Zero - Talk 13:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Where did you find the word, Connected --UchihaGlenn 14:12, 23 January 2009 (UTC) TheUltimate3 how do you know if this is really the moves name? Cooltamerboy 14:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC). :A thread in Mangahelpers spoiler threads. The thread is now moved and I haven't the foggiest where I found it. And upon further searching 連 doesn't mean Connect or Connecting but rather Holding or something along those lines.--TheUltimate3 14:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, 連 has the meaning of "group," "company" as a noun and "to be connected," "to be related" as a verb (連る). --ShounenSuki 14:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::Damnit so Spiraling Connected Sphere was correct anyway? Jeez...--TheUltimate3 15:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I would personally translated t as something like "Spiralling Group of Spheres" or "Spiralling Sphere Group," since they aren't actually connected. --ShounenSuki 15:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Gah!--TheUltimate3 15:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Why isn't it just Double Rasengan -.-'' --UchihaGlenn 15:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Double = 倍--TheUltimate3 16:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Flying Tool In what episode did Naruto use this :s, I can't find it :s --UchihaGlenn 18:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :In Shippuden episode 19 he summons a large shuriken and throws it at Sasori. Jacce 19:12, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Okj thank you :) --UchihaGlenn 19:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) S-Class Ok.... Can we all agree that Naruto is S-Class. Surely we can put that S-Class (a ninja who has gained power and knowledge far beyond an average Jonin or has earned a feared status) in his Classification area on his page. This boy is extremely strong. Skikaku Nara stated that that Naruto was "on a whole other level". Naruto has killed three of Pains bodies (if not four) and has severely incapacitated another. Now if Pain is S-Class and he's getting his a** handed to him on a plate, then why can't Naruto be considered S-Class as well. Just asking. Lol. --- Klross1 :Do you have any proof S-class isn't exclusively used for criminals? :In any way, as long as Naruto hasn't been stated to be S-class, we cannot assume he is. --ShounenSuki 23:45, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ninja Rank I think we should change his rank from "Genin" to "Sage" or "Senin" because Naruto-san if far past the Rank of Genin(He past it after he beat Kazuku GohanRULEZ 00:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC)